Outlanders
Outlanders are the animals who live in the Outlands. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar When Bunga and Kion lose their baobab ball in the Outlands, Bunga jumps down to retrieve it. It just so happens that Janja, leader of the hyenas, is watching from the shadows, and he orders his minions to bring him the honey badger. When the hyenas attempt to seize Bunga, Kion roars so loudly that the hyenas drop him, and he jumps to safety. Later, Janja admonishes his minions for being scared of Kion's roar. Mzingo arrives in the midst of the argument and reports to Janja that Kion is assembling a new Lion Guard. Horrified, Janja resolves to take down all the animals he can and sings "Tonight We Strike" with his eager minions. Not long after this, Kiara and Tiifu are stalking a herd of gazelles when they notice Mzingo circling overhead while Janja leads his clan into the heart of the herd. Suspicious, Kiara sends Tiifu to fetch her father while she stays behind to keep watch over the herd. Just in time, the Lion Guard shows up and defeats the hyenas. Kion delivers the final blow by using the Roar of the Elders on Janja, who swears revenge before slinking back to the Outlands. The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" At the start of the episode, Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu, are chasing after a herd of oryx. Before they can take down the herd, the Lion Guard races to the rescue, chasing them off. After Kion gets lost in the Outlands, he is led to Janja's territory by Jasiri. However, as Jasiri walks back through the Outlands, she is confronted by Janja, who surrounds her with hyenas. Kion, who is still in hearing range, overhears the confrontation and races back to Jasiri's aid, chasing the clan away with the Roar of the Elders. "Can't Wait to be Queen" When Kiara is left in charge of the Pride Lands, Janja takes advantage of the situation and sends Mzingo to offer a peace proposal. The vulture does as he's instructed and tells Kiara to meet Janja at Broken Rock, which serves as neutral ground between the Outlands and the Pride Lands. Kiara agrees, but when she shows up at Broken Rock, Janja has brought his entire clan with him. Seeing this, Kiara attempts to flee, but her path is blocked by Cheezi and Chungu. A desperate Kiara begins to fight off the hyenas until Janja pins her down, but just in time, Kion arrives with the Lion Guard and drives the hyenas off. "Eye of the Beholder" Though the clan itself does not appear, Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu, give the Lion Guard frequent trouble. First, they start a stampede of wildebeests, but their plan is foiled by Ono. When Ono loses his vision in one eye, the vultures hold a meeting about the situation. Janja happens to overhear, and takes advantage of this, and the three hyenas trap the Lion Guard in a ravine. With Kion and his friends trapped, the hyenas attempt to feast on a herd of zebras, but Ono once again foils their plan when he warns the herd to leave, giving Kion the freedom to burst out of the ravine using the Roar of the Elders. "The Kupatana Celebration" Janja and his clan can be seen chasing a young jackal pup named Dogo. However, when the Lion Guard comes to Dogo's rescue, Janja easily lets the pup go, and he and his clan race back into the Outlands. However, Dogo and his family invade the Pride Lands and nearly ruin Kupatana, but the Pridelanders foil their attempts, and Simba sends the jackals back into the Outlands. When Bunga discovers that he's immune to snake bites, he attempts to climb to the top of the volcano. Janja is alerted to Bunga's presence by Cheezi, and the hyenas attempt to eat the honey badger until the rest of the Lion Guard shows up to drive them off. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" Learning of trouble among the crocodiles of Makuu's float, Scar instructs Ushari to convince Kiburi and his supporters to make an attempt on Simba's life. After this is thwarted by the Lion Guard, Ushari leads the exiled rebels to Scar's volcano, where Scar reveals his intention to unite the animals of the Outlands into an army against the Pride Lands. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that these groups makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes any of these groups, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship * The Lion Guard: Helping Leaf * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Encounter with Kivuli *Kopa the Cheater *The Hidden Enemies *Danger Approaches *The Funeral *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *A Hyena's Tale (Fanfic) Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Outlanders Category:Antagonists